1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to storage enclosures for motorcycles and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle storage assembly for protecting a motorcycle from the elements of the weather and also from possible theft. 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
The use of storage enclosures for motorcycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage enclosures for motorcycles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. 
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,616; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,528; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,147; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,092; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,121; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,977. 
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle storage assembly. The prior art discloses inventions which includes base members and cover  members, but, in each case, the motorcycle had to be strapped upon the base member. 